Here With Me
by MoarCowbell
Summary: When Harry leaves Ginny's life for good, she reflects on the last few yers and her decision not to journey with him, the bespectacled boy who stole her heart. Oneshot, HG.


Here With Me

Yay! I've ventured into the land of Harry Potter fanfics! Woo for me. Anyway, this one is just a wee little oneshot set after HBP, but without the relationship of Harry/Ginny. The feelings were there, but the relationship just didn't happen. Basically it's just Ginny reflecting on Harry and the events of the past few years, and Harry deciding to leave Hogwarts. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even the song that's hidden somewhere. Not a single thing. Except this story, of course… :)

>>>>>>>>>>

As Ginny Weasley sat at her bedroom window staring out at the world before her, her mind sifted through the events of the past few years. Inevitably, although somewhat hesitantly, her thoughts drifted to a particular bespectacled boy, a boy whose face seemed to imprint itself firmly in her vision. Harry had matured a good deal in the last 6 years, both physically and mentally. Through all the things that had happened to him, it was no wonder he succumbed to the pull of adulthood.

As she reflected on the relationship between her and Harry, a small yet significant detail wormed its way to the front of her mind. That particular detail was in fact the reason she was staring out of her bedroom window, was in fact the reason tears were shed the past night.

The land surrounding the Burrow was a pleasant untidiness, no neat rows of petunias or delilahs could be seen, but the familiar clutter of the Weasley garden was a welcoming escape from the sight that met her eyes.

Molly Weasley, the only other female in the household, stood at the kitchen door fretting over a small party, one of whom haunted Ginnys' thoughts. The three figures stood patiently as Molly checked and double checked their belongings, straightened their coats and bundled even more food into their arms.

Ginny watched silently. Having not allowed herself downstairs to say goodbye, she now wordlessly sent them her best wishes for their travels in the comfort and security of her room.

As she thought about all the times with Harry, some filled with happiness and laughter, others fraught with pain and despair, Ginny Weasley regretted holding back. Holding back the feelings she had been plagued with since she had first met Harry Potter, and that now prevented her from saying goodbye in person.

If only she had agreed to Harrys' offer, let him know how she felt then perhaps she wouldn't be sitting at her bedroom window watching him leave her life for good.

>>>>>>>>>>

(Flashback)

At Bill and Fleurs' wedding, Harry, Ron and Hermione approached her. After sharing with her the details and reasons of leaving Hogwarts and their homes, Ron and Hermione had left Ginny and Harry alone.

"You can come with us, you know." Harrys' green eyes searched hers. "Ron wouldn't mind, and you and Hermione are good friends."

Ginny laughed, despite the irregular leaping of her heart. "You want me to tag along? What use would I be?"

Harrys' eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. "Don't underestimate yourself, Ginny. Besides, we could always use the company."

Upon hearing Harrys' words she turned from him to gaze out the window. "Mum would never let me go, not when I'm a N.E.W.T student this year."

"That's too bad." He moved to stand slightly behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It would have been nice to of had you with us." Ginny instinctively tensed as he continued. "But I s'pose it's for the best. Don't want you getting hurt or anything..."

Ginny turned from the window to face him. "Yeah, mum would probably kill you." Upon drawing humour into his statement it effectively blocked out any hope of hidden feelings.

Harry watched her silently for a moment, searching her face for something more. Upon finding no hint of her true emotions, he let out a short laugh. "Now we don't want that happening. _Then_ what would we do about Voldemort?"

After the guests, including Harry, had left, Ginny sat at her window, her index finger trailing raindrops on their pane as they made their way to the sill. She thought about why she hadn't agreed to go with them, and just fought with her mother about her schooling. Was it, she wondered, because she was afraid? Whether it was fear of what might develop between her and the other members of the party, in particular Harry, or fear of the oncoming battle that drew closer every coming day she was not sure.

Whatever the reason for her pulling away from him, it seemed the right thing to do at the time, no matter how her heart wrenched at the thought.

>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny pressed her face to the window as the rest of the Weasley clan gathered outside for their final goodbyes. She could see Harry, laughing at something George had said as if he hadn't a care in the world, as if he wasn't leaving the safety of his young teenage years behind.

**It's been a long, long time **

**Since I looked into the mirror**

**I guess that I was blind**

**Now my reflection's getting clearer**

**Now that you're gone**

**Things will never be the same again**

Slowly the trio gathered their bags and ambled up the road. They stopped, once, to turn to the Burrow and wave to what had become family. Tears came to Ginnys' eyes as she watched Harry turn towards the window, watching her silently, as if boring into her soul with his eyes. Upon finding no hint, no sign from Ginny, he turned wordlessly away.

**There's not a minute that goes by **

**Every hour of every day **

**You're such a part of me**

**But I just pulled away**

**Well I'm not the same girl **

**You used to know**

**I wish I said the words **

**I never showed**

The tears came freely now, trailing down her cheeks to drop onto the windowsill. Harry and others had turned their backs on the Burrow, on security, and to the chapter of their lives when all that mattered was getting their O.W.L.S and getting up the courage to ask someone to a dance.

**I know you had to go away**

**I died just a little**

**And I feel like now **

**You're the one I need**

**I believe that I **

**Would cry just a little**

**Just to have you back now**

**Here with me**

The three friends had now moved past the gate and were making their way down the road. Mrs Weasley cried onto her husbands shoulder, and even the twins looked sombre.

**You know that silence is loud**

**When all you hear is your heart**

**And I wanted so badly **

**Just to be a part **

**Of something strong and true**

**But I was scared and left it all behind**

**I never will forget **

**The look upon your face**

**How you turned away**

**And left without a trace  
**

**But I understand**

**That you did what you had to do**

**And I thank you**

Ginny turned her head from the window, not wanting to see Harry leave her life for good. There hadn't been another moment when she regretted her decision more. Facing the window once again, she closed her eyes as her tears mixed with those on the other side of the pane.

**I know you had to go away**

**I died just a little**

**And I feel like now **

**You're the one I need**

**I believe that I **

**Would cry just a little**

**Just to have you back now**

**Here with me**

As Ginny Weasley sat at her bedroom window staring out at the world before her, her mind sifted through the events of the past few years. Inevitably, although somewhat hesitantly, her thoughts drifted away from a particular bespectacled boy, a boy whose face seemed to fade from her vision.

>>>>>>>>>>

Yay! First Harry Potter fic all done. Hope everyone liked it. R&R!


End file.
